Trusting The Doctor
by dtmsdhad
Summary: I guess this is just like 3 chapters about an adventure that Clara goes on with the Doctor, and they discover new things and such. I know what you are thinking, and DUH! Of course it will include some Whoffle! BTW, this description sucks :)
1. The planet Marsalore

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around, amazed. The Doctor had taken her to some sort of rainforest. There were trees so tall she couldn't see the tops, and beautiful flowers in so many bright colors: brilliant red, deep orange, lavender, and lots of different shades of blue. The Doctor walked up next to her and smiled.

"It's wonderful, isn't it," he said proudly to Clara.

"It's... breathtaking!" She exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"The planet Marsalora. I discovered it not too long ago, maybe two years. Vast jungles, exotic fruit growing on bushes... the Ponds were amazing," he said, taking a moment to remember his past companions, Amy and Rory Pond. Naturally, Clara wanted to explore the mysterious planet. She waved her hand in front of the Doctor's face, snapping him out of his daze. "Sorry, what?" He asked, shaking his head a little.

"Can we look around for a while?" Clara repeated.

"Of course! That's why we're here," the Doctor told her. She grabbed his hand, excited.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Clara said. The Doctor smiled at her eagerness and allowed himself to be pulled off, following Clara toward the heart of the jungle.

**Dooweeooooo :)**

Clara sat on a tree stump, exhausted. They had been wandering around Marsalora for hours. Not that she was complaining. They had seen some cool new things: the jezzabom was a small furry animal, shaped a bit like a cube, with wings and a fluffy tail. One of them, which Clara had taken to calling Shasta, had been following them around since they walked past the jezzabom pack. There was a really weird plant the Doctor had called a froker. It had short stems and thick leaves.

"They are quite plain on the outside, but the leaves are actually hollow, and inside of them are froker-fruits," the Doctor explained. He broke a leaf open so she could try the fruit; it was dark pink, and kinda tasted like a mixture of a cherry and a mango. He ate one himself as well, and also gave one to Shasta. They were just about to head back to the TARDIS when Clara noticed that the froker leaves were all gone.

"Doctor? Wasn't there a whole froker bush there a second ago?" She asked, unsure. The Doctor turned around, examining the froker. He frowned.

"That's odd," he murmured to himself. "If we had three, who had the rest?"

"What did you say?" Clara said. "Doctor? What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she sighed impatiently. "Doctor, tell me what's going on!"

"We only had the three froker-fruits, so how can they be gone?" He asked. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Ah, of course. They're back." Clara looked around, confused.

"Who's back? Doctor, explain this to me!" She demanded, annoyed. The Doctor whirled around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Clara, do you trust me?" He asked her urgently.

"Yes, of course I do," she replied, startled. He grabbed her hand.

"Then run, and no matter what happens, keep running!" He told her. They took off, Shasta following at their heels. Clara figured they would make it back to the TARDIS, safe and sound. She couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Escaping

** Clara's POV**

Clara heard footsteps chasing them, and turned to look.

"Keep going, we can't let them catch us," The Doctor yelled, pulling her after him.

"Let who catch us? What is it?" Clara yelled back, continuing to run. The Doctor didn't answer; he was focused on getting her to safety. "Doctor!" Clara said loudly, watching the path ahead of her.

"What? Oh right, um, they're called Chobees, and they are one of the most terrible creatures you'll ever face," he answered distractedly.

"How are they deadly? I mean, you know, what do they do?" she asked him, puzzled. The Doctor shook his head.

"You really don't want to know," he told her. Actually, Clara did want to know, but she dropped it, channeling all her energy into getting back to the TARDIS. The footsteps were getting closer. Clara went to turn again, to see what the Chobees looked like, and tripped over a tree root, hitting her head. She felt The Doctor's hand get yanked out of hers, and everything started to grow dimmer. All of the noises sounded like they were miles away.

"Clara!" She heard The Doctor shout, before the world went black.

**The Doctor's POV**

His only goal was getting getting back to Clara. If she died, it would be his fault, and he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. He just hoped the Chobees didn't get to her before he did. The thing about the Chobees was that they didn't kill you. No, they did much, much worse. They took over your body, controlled your thoughts, your movement, your every emotion, until you went insane. They didn't have to kill you. Because once they had you right where they wanted you, totally mad, they left. And you killed yourself. It wasn't that whoever got enslaved wanted to die. It was just that you can't cope with the lack of control. By the time you realize that the Chobees have left you, it's too late. You're already gone. Also, the Chobees were obsessed with the froker-fruits. The Doctor turned around to face the creatures, ready to defend himself, but they had disappeared. He glanced around, confused. He could've sworn they were following him before... before Clara fell. And he left her. Worrying thoughts began to fill his head. What if the Chobees took over Clara? What if they hurt her? What if he never saw her again? No. He couldn't think like that. He would find her, and he would save her. He loved her too much to let her go. Clearing his mind, he set off toward where he had last seen Clara.

** Clara's POV**

When Clara awoke, she was in a blue room, laying on a cot, and surrounded by flashing white lights. Squinting, Clara sat up. She winced when her head started to pound. Once the headache faded, she scanned the room. Nobody was in there with her. She began searching for a way out. There was a window behind her, and a door on her left. Deciding to try the door, she went over to it, twisted the knob, pushed, and... locked. Great. Now what did she do? The window was too small to climb out of. Except. Except... Except maybe she could yell for help out it. Not that Clara thought anybody was on the planet besides her, The Doctor, and the animals, but it was worth a shot.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" she screamed through the gap in the window. Clara listened for a moment, then tried again. "Hello? Please help me!" she shouted. Nothing. Sighing, she decided to just try and fit through the window. After all, she was The Impossible Girl. Perhaps this counted? Clara pushed the cot underneath the window and stood on it, taking a deep breath. Clara put her head through the window first, sliding halfway out before getting stuck. She grabbed the branch of a nearby tree and pulled, hoping she would be able to get out. Slowly, she started moving forward again. She was almost all the way outside when she heard a voice behind her, which was kinda robotic and very high pitched.

" The prisoner is escaping! I repeat, the prisoner is escaping! We must not let her free! We must take over her mind!" Clara's pulse spend up. She pulled harder, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. A hand grabbed the back of her jeans and tried to pull her back in. She screamed and kicked at what she assumed was the Chobee. Her foot came into contact with something, and the hand let go. She pulled herself the last few inches out the window, grateful for the kung fu classes she took when she was fifteen. It felt like forever before she hit the ground, although it had only been a few seconds, and her arms aching. Standing up and brushing herself off, Clara went wandering toward what she hoped was the direction of the TARDIS, her head still slightly sore. She heard something following her, and whirled around, frightened.

"Shasta!" She cried, relieved to see the little jezzabom trotting along behind her. Shasta wagged his fluffy tail and made a squeaky noise, excited to see Clara. She smiled, and started walking again, glad to have somebody by her side.


	3. Lost and Found

** The Doctor's POV**

Where was she? The Doctor had been searching Marsalora for more than three hours, and he still hadn't found her. Maybe she hadn't been captured by the Chobees after all, maybe she had managed to find her way back to the TARDIS. He began retracing his steps, hoping against hope that Clara was safe. He gave a silent cry of joy when his beloved TARDIS came into view. He dashed up to it and opened the door, and his heart dropped. Clara wasn't there. Everything was as they had left it; she didn't make it back. The Doctor was devastated. He couldn't believe that what had been meant to be a special treat had turned into such a disaster. He turned around to go back out and look some more. He was determined to find his Impossible Girl. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. The TARDIS doors were almost closed when he heard the voice. That sweet, sing-song voice he had fallen in love with.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Clara said, venturing out from one of the rooms. He shoved the doors open again and spread his arms out for a hug. Grinning, she rushed into them. When they finally let go of each other, Clara told him all about what had happened. Well, the parts she could remember, anyway. He listened to her story intently, not wanting to miss a word. "And when I finally escaped, Shasta was there! He followed me all the way back here, and the TARDIS actually opened for me!" She said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Clara," The Doctor told her, smiling. He loved seeing her happy. She was just so beautiful.

"I know! And I was going to change into something clean when you got here, and I didn't know if it was you or not, because I though maybe it was a Chobee, but I decided to risk it anyway, and it turned out to be you, and-" Clara suddenly cut off, looking at him. "What's wrong? You look sad," she said.

"No, I'm not sad," He assured her, "I was just really worried about you. I looked all over, and I couldn't find you, and I just kept thinking that it was my fault. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you, Clara. I was really upset with myself for leaving you, but I had just figured that you would get up and follow me again. I'm so sorry. I just love you too much to lose you." She stared at him. "What?" he said, not realizing he had told her that he loved her.

"You... you love me?" Clara repeated. "Really?" The Doctor blushed, understanding what he had said.

"Oh, right, yes, well, ummmm..." he stuttered. She was still watching him. "Well, you see, I- er, well... yes," he admitted. "I love you, Clara Oswald. I love you more than I love my TARDIS," he said bravely, knowing it was the truth. Clara blinked, taking a moment to absorb this information.

"More than the TARDIS? Wow. I must be pretty special, then, huh?" She joked, nervous. The Doctor nodded, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You really are, Clara. You really are," he mumbled, before finally kissing her. She was a bit stunned from his declaration of love, but she reacted automatically, gently kissing him back.

**Clara's POV **

Okay. So The Doctor loved her. That was new. Of course, she loved him, too, but she obviously hadn't been expecting him to feel the same. Deciding to go with it, Clara wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting all of the events that had happened not fifteen minutes ago, and just let herself relax. When they broke apart, The Doctor smiled, tracing her jawline with his fingertip.

"You are gorgeous, Clara. Absolutely, thoroughly gorgeous," he told her. She blushed, not used to getting compliments.

"If you say so," she replied, still slightly shocked.

"So where to next, Souffle Girl?" The Doctor said suddenly, spinning around to the TARDIS controls. "Alchoftun, the Planet of the Candy Mountains? Foshunia, the Olamon home world? Paris, France, 2045?" Clara thought about it for a second before deciding.

"Surprise me," she replied happily. Clara didn't really care where they went, as long as they were together. The Doctor smiled. He had hoped she would say that.

"Hold on then, because the journey there might get a little bumpy," he said, and watched her grab the railing. Then he pressed a couple of buttons, flipped a switch, and they were off, tumbling and spinning through the time vortex. Shasta, who was actually still there, slid against a bar of the railing, squeaking.

"Doctor! How long will this take?" Clara shouted over the noise. He just shook his head and grabbed hold of the railing.

"Who cares how long it will take?" he yelled back. Then, as the TARDIS made a particularly loud crashing noise, "GERONIMO!"

**Dooweeooooo :)**

** Hey guys! So I hope you like the story so far. I'm really enjoying writing it. Yes, there are definitely going to be more chapters coming. So, if you think it's worthy, please favorite/follow! You could even write a review if you want, but you don't have to. I'm going to continue writing anyway. So yeah, let me know how I"m doing. Anything specific you want to see? Anywhere you want them to go? Let me know!**


End file.
